Wammy's House Days
by Matthozo
Summary: El Orfanato Wammy’s House se inunda con el olor del tabaco y del chocolate. Matt y Mello son unos chicos muy traviesos e inquietos, ¿te gustaría conocer los momentos que pasaron en aquel orfanato? Shounen-ai tierno


Hi

Hi! Al fin volví con una victoria de mi primer fic **Tu silencio **estoy tan contenta por las buenas criticas, sin mencionar que no me recriminaron mi limitada manera de escribir U

Antes de empezar hay una personita que me a regañado por escribir el texto de dialogo en negrita, a esa personita le pido disculpas en verdad si e causado dolor en sus ojos, y lo comprendo ya que uso lentes.. y … ¡que diablos! Ni los ocupo, por eso me duelen a mí los ojos, y la entiendo, pero espero que me perdone ya que me encanta escribir de esa forma, y no lo voy a cambiar

uu gome nasai!!

**Título: **_"Wammy's House Day's"_

**Capítulo 1:** "Weow"  
**Autora:** Matt Nightmare Dark o Shusister  
**Rating: **(esta sección no la entiendo uù)  
**Pairing:** MelloxMatt  
**Categoría:** Gral/Romance  
**Summary:** El Orfanato Wammy's House se inunda con el olor del tabaco y del chocolate. Matt y Mello son unos chicos muy traviesos e inquietos, ¿te gustaría conocer los momentos que pasaron en aquel orfanato? Shounen-ai tierno  
**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece, lo que incluye a sus personajes, los cuales se ven cambiados para un fic shounen-ai para su deleite. El argumento **es mio**. Gracias por su atención

_Enjoy the show_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

La pizarra estaba repleta de ecuaciones, listas para ser resueltas por los jóvenes estudiantes de aquel orfanato, frente a esta. Sin embargo cada estudiante estaba sumiso en sus propios asuntos, cosas absurdas y vanas, típicas de niños

Entre ellos, estaba un chico rubio de unos 14 años, quien con mucho empeño, resolvía aquellas ecuaciones lo mas rápido posible, ¿la razón?... ganarle a su eterno rival; **Nate**, más conocido como _Near_, _el enano_, apodo marca Mello

Y frente al rubio, estaba Matt, de cabello rojizo, quien estaba muy callado jugando un videojuego portátil. Notabase lo hábil que era este para manejar aquel aparato, debido a la rapidez de sus dedos en presionar los pequeños botones

Pronto Mello se quejo

- **Demonios… - **fue lo único que salio de sus labios, al tiempo que rascaba sus ojos

- **¿Qué te pasa ahora? – **pregunto su compañero sin dejar su videojuego atrás, ni moverse ni un poco

- **Anoche no dormí – **dijo con cierto disgusto,mientras se disponía sacarle punta a su lápiz

- **Ohh… ¿Por qué? – **Matt seguía en su misma posición, pero ahora medio metido en su juego, y medio curioso por el extraño insomnio de su compañero

- **…había un gato… no se si en el techo o en el patio, pero maullaba de una manera insoportable – **confeso con un tono de disgusto en la voz, ahora dispuesto a seguir con sus ejercicios matemáticos

Matt no dijo nada

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

La noche cayo sobre el orfanato, las estrellas brillaban, y el aire nocturno se paseaba por el patio de fútbol, donde no muy claramente se veían dos siluetas

Matt y Mello tenían una red cada uno, el rubio bestia completamente de negro, y el pelirrojo llevaba un abrigo sin mangas, sobre su particular playera a rallas

Inspeccionaron toda la cancha de fútbol, el patio de receso, el pasillo del orfanato, pero nada, ni rastro del susodicho felino

Insatisfechos se fueron a sus cuartos en el 2º piso

- **Okay, yo me voy, buenas noches Mello –** se despidió Matt, quien seguía apresuradamente por el pasillo para llegar a su cómoda cama. El sueño lo había invadido por la poca costumbre de estar despierto a altas horas de la madrugada, a pesar de que también se quedaba despierto jugando con su DS, sin embargo era una entretención, nada comparada con la búsqueda del peludo animal

- **Matt ¡espera! – **sonó mas como mandato que como suplica

Ya había comenzado su travesía cuando el rubio lo detuvo, por lo que el chico con el cigarrillo a medio fumar en la boca se detuvo y volteo

- **¿Ah? – **salio de su boca

- **Quédate a dormir conmigo – **pidió de aquel tono de pedir que solo Mello usa, con una sonrisa fingida en los labios

- **¿Y eso para que? – **Matt estaba desconcertado – **Ya estás grandecito para temerle a la oscuridad**

**- No es eso… idiota, lo mas probable es que aparezca el condenado animal cuando este apunto de quedarme dormido, como siempre, y necesito que me ayudes a capturarlo… - **condeno el menor, pasando a su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta

"_¿Y este tipo que pretende?" _– se pregunto Matt – "_Definitivamente soy una clase de esclavo, por que ni siquiera me lo a pedido"_ pensó con una ceja levantada. Luego miro el piso, y sonrió con cierta ironía ilógica

Un suspiro salio de sus labios, entonces apago el cigarrillo, y arrojo la colilla al suelo, mientras que se dirigía con ambas manos en los bolsillos dentro de la habitación de su mejor amigo

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

4:00 a.m y ni señales del animal

Matt jugaba su videojuego, sentado en la cama, apoyando su espalda en la pared. Ya se había fumado una cajetilla de 10 cigarrillos, mientras oía los disgustos de Mello a causa del humo

Mello estaba acostado, tapado hasta las mejillas, procurando dormir, cosa que le estaba resultando, por ende, el felino no se aparecería esta noche

El pelirrojo apago su aparato, y rasco sus ojos con pesar. Se levanto de la cama, y se acerco a la ventana. Solo se veía el solitario patio, los árboles ondeando, y la fría noche. Sonrió satisfecho, por lo menos Mello se había dormido, después de sus protestas, de una corta conversación, de maldecir a Near tal cual un rezo antes de dormirse… se había quedado dormido

De una forma muy extraña, Matt se sentía satisfecho… no vio al animal, ni lo capturo, pero el escuchar pequeños ronquidos de parte de su mejor amigo, y verlo dormir apaciblemente, le causo una gran felicidad, y paz

Se quito los pantalones, y se metió en la cama, al otro lado de la cama, y abrazo la almohada para por fin dormir, después de horas de insomnio

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Los rayos del sol se escabulleron por la ventana, y Matt abrió sus ojos, con pesadumbre intentando asimilar lo primero que sus ojos pudieron observar. El cabello de mello estaba frente a el, y por ende, la cabeza de este. El pelirrojo no se pudo mover más de dos centímetros, ya que su amigo lo tenía _aprisionado_ con sus brazos, como si su vida dependiera de aquel contacto

- **Mello… ¡Oe, Mello!, ¡¡Mello!! – **intento despertarlo, ya bastante nervioso

- **¿Umh?... Matt… ¿Qué-que hora es? – **pregunto sin importarle que estuvo hundiendo su rostro en el abdomen de su mejor amigo hace dos segundos y prácticamente toda la noche

- **Ni idea, creo que es tarde… es normal por la hora que nos dormimos anoche… - **decía en un intento de salir del contacto con su mejor amigo, puesto que su pecho se encogió y sentía calor por ninguna razón

Ya libre, se levanto de la cama colocándose sus pantalones y guardando su DS en los bolsillos. Luego de un bostezo se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a retirarse.

- **¡Hey, Matt! ¿Viste al animal anoche? – **el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza sin voltear y salió. Mello en tanto, se acostó nuevamente y miro el techo. –** Que frío hace… -** pero fuera del orfanato estaba **cálido**, tal ves a pronunciado esas palabras porque _la calidez de otro cuerpo desapareció._

Mientras Mail camina por el pasillo no despega sus ojos del piso.

"_Vale. Eso fue raro… Jamás había tenido tanto contacto con Mello, que bien se siente que te abracen, que calido"_. Sonrió algo sonrojado y se rasco la nuca mirando por la ventana sin detener su paso.

- **Necesito follar con una mina **

Se sentía gay.

Ya con sus 17 años esta feliz de **no ser virgen**, sin mencionar lo bien que se le da esto del sexo en la noches. Pero esa sensación con Mello le causó otras cosas, mas allá de tocar un par de tetas.

Antes de llegar a su habitación, entro a otra a dos puertas de la suya.

Mientras Mello entraba al comedor, sin apetito. No lo pensó dos veces y se fue al patio, tomó agua de la llave, y se sentó bajo un árbol.

- **Matt es un idiota – **dijo libremente, mientras mordía sus labios. Entre dientes se largo a maldecirlo, y sin vergüenza se confesó que sentía _cosas extrañas _al verlo. Entonces hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, aun con sueño, y cerró los ojos en una introspectiva momentánea.

Mail ya tenia planeado para esta noche su momento de lujuria traviesa con su "_actual amiguita_", y muy satisfecho por aun conservar su viril masculinidad. Pero sabiendo de sus adentros que **no** era cierto, se cruzo con un rubio casi dormido en el patio.

- **Entonces no dormiste bien anoche ¿eh? – **Unos ojos azules se dejaron ver. El pelirrojo se sentó junto a Mello mientras fumaba libremente

- **¿Se puede saber de dónde mierda sacas los cigarrillos? – **preguntó disgustado por que el olor le hastiaba y casi se quedaba dormido, de no ser porque le interrumpieron. **– Al parecer nunca te faltan**

**- Se los robo al profesor ese que viene de Inglaterra.- **confesó sin vergüenza

- **¿Eres ladrón, Mail Jeevas? – **preguntó el rubio

Matt se conservo tranquilo y se acostó en el pasto apoyando su cabeza en el árbol. No contestó

- **No tienes remedio, cachorro.**

- **¿Quién es un cachorro? – **Preguntó el pelirrojo, avergonzado ante la idea de ser la mascota de alguien, en especial si es su mejor amigo.

Mello se puso de pie de golpe y miro hacia todos lados muy presuroso.

El chico de googles se incorporó, mirándole curioso.

- **¿Ocurre algo? – **pero apenas termino de formular aquella pregunta, el rubio lo calló rápidamente

Matt curvó sus labios disgustado y aun sentado, imitó a Mello, intentando deducir lo que hacia este. Inmediatamente escucho unos leves maullidos, ahogados y secos. En ese instante, el rubio salio corriendo en la dirección que había deducido que provenían. Matt se exalto y lo siguió curioso.

Entonces llegaron a una esquina del orfanato, en el patio trasero. Mello seguía buscando esperanzado, y mientras, su perezoso amigo se quedaba parado ahí, fumando aún

- **¿No lo escuchas?**

**- No – **Se detuvo el sonido, y Mello hizo notar su frustración.

- **¡Diablos! – **Entonces se sentó en cualquier parte, y sin darse cuenta, estaba frente a un arbusto que tapaba a unos felinos recién nacidos. El corazón de Mello se encogió

Matt notó aquello, y al acercarse se conmovió haciendo un gesto de ternura. Tomó un pequeño gatito en sus brazos y concluyó que eran 5 en total

- **¿Y la madre?**

**- Debe de ser la que no me deja dormir.**

**- Deben de tener solo un día de vida. – **dedujo Matt

- **Entonces pariendo la puta gata no paraba de quejarse…**

**- ..y no te dejo dormir por 2 días..**

Mello guardó silencio. Por primera vez, se tragó sus palabras, y valla que sabían amargas.

- **Acompáñame… - **mandó el rubio a su compañero, quien dejaba al minino nuevamente con sus hermanos.

-** ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – **preguntó aburrido.

- **A traerles comida a estos demonios del infierno… - **sonrió mientras volteaba sobre sus hombros para ver al pelirrojo, quien le devolvía la sonrisa.

"_Sé que en el fondo... no es tan frío"_

_Continuará _

**Notas finales: **Awww -..- Tardé demasiado en terminarlo, Dx primero decía que no lo subiría, ya que no me convence del todo, pero aquí esta, y si encanta se sigue, si no, solo habrá dos capítulos. Perdonen mi escasa manera de escribir, y mi corta imaginación.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
